Some Place to Go
by singerme
Summary: I told DaisyDay that it was too close for me to write anything for Thanksgiving. Apparently my muse thought otherwise. This is hardly a story, more like a few moments with Lee and Amanda, set in season 1. Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone.


**Some Place to Go**

I don't own these characters: I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

**Author's Note: **I told DaisyDay that it was way too close to Thanksgiving for me to write anything for it. However, my muse disagreed with me.

**SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK**

"Do you have some place to go for Thanksgiving?" Amanda had asked Lee.

Those words echoed in his head, as he stood by his parent's graveside on a cold, blustery Thursday in November. Looking around, he sadly smiled at that thought. Did this count as 'having some place to go'?

For several minutes more, he stood and stared at the cold stone markers then turned and left the cemetery. Climbing back into his car, he pulled back out onto the street, intent on heading back to his apartment, but something kept him from doing so. Seemingly of its own accord, the silver Porsche turned towards Arlington.

Although Lee would never admit it and wouldn't be able to explain it, if he did, there was just something about Amanda King. It wasn't her looks, he knew, although she was certainly beautiful. And it wasn't her slightly raspy voice or the soft, doe brown eyes that seemed to see behind the walls he'd built around himself.

It was something else.

He couldn't recall ever meeting anyone quite like her. At times, rambling in her speech and manic in her actions, she was still a calm presence in the middle of a stormy situation and had already pulled his bacon out of the fire a couple of times. Even though, he'd only known her for a little over a month, it seemed so much longer.

As he pulled past her house, he noted no other car in the driveway besides her own. That, of course, didn't mean she didn't have company. She could very well have gone and picked someone up and brought them home with her. That would be like her, he figured. Still…

Pulling around the block, Lee parked his car and quietly got out. The neighborhood was fairly quiet, but as it was a holiday, and it was afternoon, he assumed everyone was either gone or sleeping off their Thanksgiving meal. Which he was glad for. If asked why he was there, he probably wouldn't be able to answer.

He just was.

Inside Amanda's warm kitchen, she was wrapping up the remains of their meal and putting what she could in the refrigerator. As she worked, her mind went to Lee. He was a loner, he had told her. But to Amanda, that simply meant that he was alone. Not that he liked it that way.

Without giving it much conscious thought, she took out a plate and began to fill it with turkey and dressing and everything else to make a meal. She didn't know where Lee lived, just yet, but she knew he'd probably be at the Agency in the morning and she would take it to him then.

After filling the plate and then making another full of sweets, Amanda had just turned around to put it all in the refrigerator, when she saw something, or rather someone, in her back yard.

Taking a look in to the family room and assured that her mother was still dozing on the couch and the boys were still upstairs, Amanda quickly grabbed the plates, she'd prepared, placed them in a bag and headed outside.

"Lee?" She whispered. "Lee, are you here?"

"Hi." Lee slowly came out from behind the bush he'd hidden behind. "I uh… I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to say, hi." He offered, not sure what else to tell her as to why he was there.

"You didn't bother me." She smiled happy to see him. "As a matter of fact, I was just preparing your meal. Here." She handed him the bag.

Lee gave her a startled look as he accepted the bag and looked inside. "Why? You didn't even know I was coming over here?"

"Oh well," Amanda blushed, not wanting him to know just how often she thought of him since she met him. "You know, I mean, I know, I mean I didn't know, that you were coming over here but I just thought, well, I know you said you were a loner, which means you probably wouldn't have any place to go and I just thought I could at least bring it to you at the Agency tomorrow. I figured you'd probably be there, you know because you work so hard and I…"

"Amanda." Lee reached out and touched her arm with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate this. I bet it'll be better than the restaurant food, I was going to have."

Amanda ducked her head for a moment, regarding the hand on her arm. "I'm glad. I hate the thought of you going to a restaurant alone on Thanksgiving." She told him, shivering a little as a small, cold gust of wind hit her.

Lee realized he still had a hold of her arm and dropped his hand. "Hey, uh… look, maybe you ought to go on back inside. It's cold out here and you don't have a jacket. You don't want get sick or anything."

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Turning back to her door, she paused and looked back at Lee who was still standing there. "Lee."

"Yeah."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too."

He smiled, watching until she was safely inside, before turning and leaving. Once he reached his car, he sat the food in the passenger seat and sat quietly for a moment, before finally starting the car and driving away.

"Do you have any place to go for Thanksgiving?" She'd asked him.

Glancing over at the bag of food, a happy smile graced his face as he now realized, he did have some place to go.

The End.


End file.
